


Between Two Worlds

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Half-Vampires, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hunters & Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Verstael wanted to create an artificial vampire. A being who could live with humans as well as with vampires. This being is Prompto.Noctis belongs to the royal bloodline of the Caelums, which have always been known as the most powerful hunters. Now it's time for Noctis to go on his first hunt.What will happen if the hunters catch something unique like Prompto?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Verstael Besithia/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 112
Kudos: 152





	1. Prompto

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The world of dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842502) by [Apega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apega/pseuds/Apega). 



> Hey guys, are you interested in reading how Ardyn and Verstael got together? Please check out this fantastic fic from Apega describing the beginning of their relationship!  
> [It's not necessary to understand my fic, but I highly recommend it!]

When Prompto was a little boy, he had many brothers who looked exactly like him. He remembered seeing his own face many times and almost believing that all children on the world had to look like him. It wasn't until much later that he learned that his brothers had been clones like he was himself.

Verstael had been like their father. When they could speak, Ardyn had taught them the word father and Verstael had cursed when the clones called him that for the first time. Ardyn had laughed at Verstael's annoyance and Prompto and his brothers hadn't understood what was so funny. Having a father felt nice.

Each of them went to Verstael once a week and got an infusion with a strange red liquid. As a child, Prompto didn't really understand what Verstael was doing, but everyone trusted their father. As an adult, Prompto understood that Verstael was experimenting with them and each clone was a separate experiment.

The scientist himself was a vampire. Transformed by Ardyn as his mate many centuries ago. But what Verstael tried to create with his clones was an artificial vampire. He wanted to create an unbeatable soldier. A person who was not transformed by a bite, but by slow transfusions with different types of diluted vampire blood. What Verstael tried to get was a vampire with no disadvantages. A vampire who could walk in the streets even at daylight and who could survive for a certain time with human food in an emergency. But the artificial vampire still should be immortal and should have self-healing powers.

It was not an easy task. Never before has a vampire been created artificially.

Prompto noticed early on that some of his brothers sometimes got sick and then disappeared. But it had taken a few years of his childhood to understand that his brothers were slowly dying from Verstael's experiments.

They got a high fever and almost burned up before the cool arms of death enveloped them. Some of his brothers then started begging their father to stop experimenting on them. They hadn't wanted to die and they were afraid. But Verstael had never listened to the pleading words.

Prompto had never begged for his life. He had never tried to build a special bond with Verstael or Ardyn. He had stayed in the background and tried to attract as little attention as possible. He had observed one thing. Those brothers who came too close to the two were the most likely to die.

As the years passed, the number of brothers decreased and that was when Prompto became afraid. All of the other clones got the fever over time. Some earlier, some later. But in the end every one of them fell ill and died. This was the first time that Prompto cried. If his brothers died, he would inevitably be the next.

At some point, only he was left. There was only Prompto and no other clone left and Prompto would never forget the look his father and his mate gave him. For the first time they had looked at him with the hungry eyes of predators. The way vampires always looked at their prey. Now Prompto could no longer hide behind others. Now it was his turn.

"He could it be. The artificial vampire you wanted to create.”

Prompto would never forget Ardyn's words and Verstael's slow nod. His mind was racing. Did that mean he wouldn't die? Could that be possible?

“Yes, he meets all requirements. The only part missing is his immortality. But the clone is too young to make him immortal now. That would be of no use to us in our further experiments. So, well we have to wait."

Prompto would also never forget Verstael's clearly dissatisfied words and Ardyn's amused laugh.

"Then we have to raise a child together, don't you think?"

Verstael sighed. He wasn't happy, but he agreed.

Then Prompto's life changed and well, it was a good life. The experiments stopped and he was no longer treated like a clone, but like something more valuable. He was given the freedom to move as he wanted, he was educated and he was shown both worlds. The world of humans and the world of vampires. Prompto noticed very quickly that he did not belong to either world. He could live among humans like one of them. They didn't notice his inhumanity. The sun didn't hurt him and he could eat human food. But the hunger for blood kept burning up in him and since he refused to chase humans like Ardyn and Verstael, they gave him blood in bags to drink. Prompto was satisfied with that.

He was also stronger and faster than any human and his senses were much better. Not as good as a real vampire though. In the end, Verstael's experiment had been only half a success. He was more powerful than a human, but weaker than a vampire. 

When Prompto once asked his father why he didn't create more clones, Verstael just looked at him dissatisfied. He said, it just wasn't worth it. Prompto would be the last clone and his father would finish the experiment. If he could give him immortality without killing him, the experiment was a success.

It was Prompto's 21st birthday (at least Ardyn had said that) when they decided that the clone was now old enough for immortality. When they led him to the room where he had been infused all his childhood, Prompto had cried. He had been certain that he would die today. All of his brothers had died, why should he survive?

Prompto had a high fever just a few hours after the infusion. It had been a bad fever that burned through his veins like a fire. He couldn't see properly, he couldn't think properly. So that was what dying felt like. Like a torture.

Real vampires were kinda dead. They had a very low heartbeat and were freezing cold. Prompto himself had a lower body temperature than humans, but still felt very lively.

But the fever made his skin hot as a fire. Prompto remembered how Ardyn had put his head on his lap and stroked his forehead with his freezing hands. He had cooled Prompto and muttered soft words that he could not remember today. But what Prompto remembered was that Ardyn had been there for him when he thought he was going to die. And he was thankful for it.

It took a whole week for the fever to go down until it became clear that Prompto would survive. He could slowly eat again, he got blood to drink and he had done it. He had survived Verstael's experiments.

Prompto had become immortal. As immortal as Verstael and Ardyn were. Immortal and still partly human. The experiments were cruel, but ultimately Verstael's experiment had been successful. He had created an artificial vampire that could live in both worlds. And this also means that Verstael had a son. Whether he liked it or not.

All of this happened over three hundred years ago.

Since then, Prompto has lived with Verstael and Ardyn. The two of them became his strange family.

They spent most of their time in Niflheim. Ardyn and Verstael were very influential there and could mostly do whatever they wanted without the humans stopping them.

Prompto, Verstael and Ardyn also lived in Accordo and Tenebrea for a few decades, but they never went to Lucis. Then Lucis was the home of the hunters.

Ardyn was punished by the gods many thousands of years ago. He was damned by them and became the first vampire. His brother Somnus had seen what creature Ardyn had become and had decided to become the first vampire hunter. He had tried to kill Ardyn all his life but had been unsuccessful.

But the brothers' struggle did not end with Somnus’ death. Somnus trained his descendants to be hunters and so the Caelum bloodline became the most powerful hunter bloodline over time. Ardyn created vampires and Somnus’ descendants chased them. It was a struggle for eternity.

But as long as Prompto was with Verstael and Ardyn, he was not afraid of the hunters.

Ardyn and Verstael feared no fight. Verstael wasn't as old as Ardyn, but he was good at fighting. And Ardyn? Ardyn was invincible. Prompto had seen Ardyn took out a large number of hunters in a fight, and he had skills that no vampire had but him. He could control the darkness himself.

No, as long as he was with Ardyn and Verstael, there truly was no reason to be afraid. He lived his life and was actually quite happy. He had a lot of experiences and tried a lot of things. Prompto didn't have to hide in the dark. He could try whatever he wanted. However, this also had one big disadvantage. Prompto felt lonely. When he made friends with humans, he could only watch them age and die. When he approached the other vampires, they didn't take him seriously because he was weaker than them and his heart rate was louder. As many advantages as he had, it didn't help that he was the only artificial vampire.

Prompto longed for a mate. But since Verstael refused to create another half-vampire like him, his wish would probably remain unfulfilled.

The half-vampire had accepted that. He could live with it. After all, he had Ardyn and Verstael as his family. Which didn't mean that they didn't want to spend time alone sometimes.

It was an evening like any other when Prompto was sitting on the couch in front of the television and was playing on the Playstation. The best invention of this century, the half-vampire was certain. Verstael and Ardyn had gone somewhere for a few weeks and he was left alone in the facility where his family lived. It was more of a laboratory than a home, because no matter how long Verstael lived, he just couldn't stop experimenting. Prompto did not care. Some rooms were furnished like in a normal home and he preferred to stay in these rooms.

Sometimes they lived with other vampires, but not right now. Prompto was all alone now. And he was also alone when the doors were suddenly smashed and hundreds of hunters stormed the room. Even if he recognized the two Caelums immediately. Only they wore the special clothing of the true bloodline. An older man with gray hair and a younger man with thick raven hair who walked a little anxious behind the older man. It was obviously his first hunt. Ardyn had told him about the Caelum bloodline. That should be the current king of Lucis Regis and his son Noctis. In a half thought, Prompto thought how cute Noctis anxiety was. Shouldn't a hunter appear threatening?

" _Here is one_!"

A hunter shouted these words and within seconds a lot of weapons were aimed at Prompto.

But the half-vampire stayed calm. What should he be afraid of? He was immortal and the sun couldn't kill him. What could the hunters do to him? They could do anything.

Prompto calmly put the controller aside and then rose from the couch. He raised both hands to show that he didn't want to fight. He tried to smile friendly. A friendly smile could do a lot, couldn't it?

Prompto still smiled when a big muscular hunter lifted his big broadsword to his neck.

"What are you grinning at, vampire?!"

The big hunter spoke his words menacingly and from the other end of the room a voice called:

"There is anybody else in the facility!"

Regis Caelum then nodded and then walked slowly towards Prompto. He had a sword in his hand and was the only one of the hunters who looked really threatening. Even if the half-vampire was still not afraid.

But he was impressed. He was impressed as all the other hunters stepped aside so that Regis could get through to him and almost chuckled as the prince just shyly followed the king. He looked lost among all the experienced hunters. Even with a pretty sword in his hand.

"Gladiolus, lower your sword. I need to talk to him."

The hunter named Gladiolus slowly took down the sword and Prompto slowly lowered his hands. The half-vampire looked at Regis curiously. Prompto had never had to fight hunters alone and wondered what he should do now. First he would see what the hunters wanted to do.

Before Regis came to a standstill, he spoke in a powerful voice:

"Where's the original vampire? Where's Ardyn? Or his mate, Verstael?"

Ah of course. They were looking for Ardyn. And his father. How funny that they had found their actual home but had missed themselves. That would annoy the hunters.

Prompto shrugged.

"They didn't tell me where they were going, so I can't tell you. Sorry?"

The half-vampire's voice was relaxed and really curious, which seemed to confuse Regis. Vampires were usually afraid of hunters because they were the only ones who knew the way to kill them. But Prompto couldn't be killed like any regular vampire. So he didn't have to be afraid like them either.

"Uhm, father? Is he a vampire at all? I didn't see any fangs when he spoke."

It was Noctis’ voice that sounded doubtful and Prompto gave him a smile. He had underestimated Noctis, he was a clever hunter. Prompto, unlike the normal vampires, could hide his fangs. They were only visible when he drank.

Now a murmur went under the hunters. They looked at each other uncertainly and Regis’ look was also surprised. The king looked briefly at Noctis before turning back to Prompto.

"Can you open your mouth?"

Oh, now it was going to be exciting.

"Sure."

With these word Prompto opened his mouth and he heard surprised and startled sounds spread among the hunters when they saw that he had no fangs. He looked like a human.

When Prompto closed his mouth again, the hunters lowered their weapons and Gladio cursed next to him.

"Damn, I didn't want to attack a blood bag."

Ah blood bags. This is what the hunters called the humans who were kept by some vampires as food. Is that what they thought about him now? Prompto didn't try to laugh. That was hilarious!

Regis looked at Prompto sympathetically and then put his hand on his shoulder. It felt so warm.

"Boy, what is your name and how long have you been here?"

The king spoke his question very gently and Prompto answered honestly:

"I’m Prompto and I've been with Ardyn and Verstael all my life. Since I was born."

A terrified murmur went through the hunters and Prompto saw the horrified looks. The humans were so good-natured. They had no idea that Verstael was his father.

"No wonder you're so confused."

He and confused? Ah well, Regis probably meant Prompto's unusual behavior and that he wasn't afraid.

"Don't worry, we'll take you home with us. We'll save you."

Regis squeezed his shoulder and looked at him with an encouraging look and it was the first time that Prompto's smile disappeared from his lips.

They wanted to take him home? …to Lucis?! Okay, that was a problem. He couldn't just go away. Prompto would have to drink blood again and he had never drunk from a living person.

Prompto suddenly felt restless and looked up at Regis uncertainly, but the king just turned and said to his son:

"Noctis, please take care of him for a while. Prompto seems to be the same age as you and certainly needs some help."

The prince nodded and made the sword disappear within blue sparks. The magic of the Caelum! How pretty! Ardyns magic was red.

The next moment Noctis stepped to Prompto's side and put his arm around his shoulders, smiling a little.

"I'm Noctis, Prompto. You'll see, everything is getting better now."

Prompto breathed in the smell of the prince and it was just magical. Noctis smelled so good and so tasty and now that he was so close, Prompto thought again how cute the young hunter was. Cute enough that Prompto would do something crazy. After all, he was immortal, what should happen to him?

"We’ll see."

Prompto spoke his answer with a slight laugh as he looked at Noctis for a while. Well, then he would go with the hunters now.


	2. Noctis

Noctis had to admit that he hadn't imagined his first hunt like this.

A small sigh escaped him as he looked out of the train window and felt Prompto's head on his shoulder. He breathed calmly and Noctis suspected that he had fallen asleep. They sat in a train compartment with Gladio and Ignis. It had been less noticeable for such a large number of hunters if they traveled to Niflheim using different methods. Some had flown in by airships, others had driven by car and some had traveled by train. Otherwise they wouldn't even have made it across the border.

One of the Glaives had covered Prompto with a blanket because he seemed to be slightly hypothermic. Which was only logical when you consider that two vampires had fed on him his whole life. Noctis felt a shiver run down his back at the thought of such a life. Not even the rattling of the train, which otherwise had a calming effect on him, could calm him today. He just let Prompto sleep while leaning against him and wondered what they would do to him in Lucis. If Prompto had spent his whole life with the vampires, he would hardly know what school or work is. They couldn't just give him an apartment in Insomnia and then leave him alone. They would have to take care of him. Perhaps Prompto would even live in the palace first, until he got used to a normal life. Or Noctis took him to his apartment in Insomnia. He would have to discuss that with his father first.

The next small sigh escaped Noctis when he looked out of the window and looked at the snowy landscape. The hunt today should be something very special. It was a tradition for the Caelums to start hunting at the age of twenty-one. Regis had spent the past few years finding the original vampire. The fact that Niflheim hid him with all his might made it no easy task. When his father was finally sure to have found his whereabouts, he had given Noctis this hunt for his birthday. His first hunt should also mark the end of the ancient threat.

Noctis had felt insecure from the start. Not because he couldn't hunt, he could. He had been trained since he was old enough to hold a sword in his hands. But because he found it cruel how the vampires were killed. The prince knew that vampires were terrible, murdering monsters. When a vampire drank from a human, he poisoned them with the bite. Then the vampire had only two options. Either he killed the human while drinking or he allowed them to transform into another vampire. Both options were terrible, Noctis knew that. But still.

The prince was taught all methods to kill a vampire. He even had to see the other hunters kill vampires in front of his eyes and the methods were just horrible. The cruelest method was the sun. If the hunters managed to tie the vampires in such a way that they could no longer escape, they could leave the rest of the work to the sun. It was like watching someone burn painfully slowly. The skin peeled off the flesh, it stank and it was cruel. It also took at least an hour before the vampire was really dead. When Noctis first watched it, he had to throw up. Especially when he heard the vampire's pleading, who swore he wouldn't bite humans. He would drink blood from bags, or from humans who voluntarily sold themselves as blood bags for money. He didn't force anyone, he didn't torture anyone. Noctis had believed him. But no other hunter did. And even if they believed him, it wouldn't make a difference. The hunters were there to kill vampires, not to forgive them. Even if all Noctis had wanted at that moment was to free the vampire. The prince had wanted to save him, because at that moment the vampire had only been a suffering person for him.

When they stormed into the facility a few hours ago and the prince saw Prompto, who seemed no older than him, he felt sick again. He had seen in his mind's eye how the hunters would drag him into the sun and torture him until he told them where Ardyn and Verstael were. The very thought had made his knees weak. Prompto had looked so innocent. He had even played on the Playstation, just like Noctis did at home. He hadn't done anything malicious, and yet the prince knew that the hunters didn't care. If he was a vampire, they would kill him no matter what his personality was.

Every vampire had once been human and hardly anyone deserved such a terrible death. Sometimes Noctis wondered if the vampires deserved to die at all. They had to drink blood to live, but did that make them all monsters right away?

Noctis’ whole upbringing had been to convince him that all vampires were monsters. And yet, after all these years, he hadn't got a single piece of evidence to prove it. Except stories that were told to him. The hunters just assumed they were malicious and Noctis didn't know what to make of it. Maybe he would change his mind if he really had to fight a vampire who wanted to end his life. Maybe then he would understand what all the other hunters seemed to believe.

But Prompto wasn't a vampire and Noctis was ashamed to say how relieved he was that he didn't have to kill a vampire on his first hunt.

Noctis grimaced a bit. He was a coward. He was Regis's only son. He would have to continue the line of the Caelums. He couldn't have compassion for the vampires and yet he couldn't help himself. In addition, Noctis was sure that he wouldn't get away on his next hunt. At some point he would have to kill a vampire whether he wanted to or not.

"Your highness?"

A voice pulled Noctis out of his heavy thoughts and the prince turned his head to look at Ignis who sat across from him. His advisor seemed to be caught up in thoughts as heavy as Noctis'. Gladio was sitting next to him, who was just reading a book. The only one who looked a bit relaxed.

Ignis and Gladio were both part of the Prince's entourage. But since they were both older than him, they had been allowed to go hunting before.

"Did you notice that Prompto has no scars? At least none that we could see now."

Noctis looked at his advisor a bit surprised before looking at the sleeping Prompto next to him. Especially his arms. Prompto wore many bracelets that could hide small scars, but there were no big wounds on his arms. When vampires considered a human to be a blood bag, they cut their skin open and drank blood from the wounds. So they had fresh blood without having to kill human right away. Most blood bags were scarred all over their body after the years. But there was anyhing on Prompto's skin except sweet freckles.

"They could have healed the wounds. Or they just cut open his wrists."

Noctis whispered his answer so as not to wake Prompto and Ignis nodded slowly.

"That could be possible. But it is rather unusual. Scars should have been left over so many years."

The prince looked at Ignis a little bewildered before he put his arm loosely around Prompto. Noctis didn’t know why exactly, but he felt an urge to protect someone who had already been through so much in his life.

“I mean, you can ask Prompto when he's awake. But if I were in his place, once I was finally freed, I wouldn't want to talk directly about how I have been mistreated by vampires for years.”

At his objection, Ignis adjusted his glasses and looked at the young man at Noctis’ side.

“Prompto first needs time to process all of this, I will not ask him directly. I just think the whole situation was rather unusual. The fact that the original vampire didn't take his blood bag with him and also that Prompto didn't try to escape once he was alone. His behavior back in the facility was also not normal. He had shown no fear, anger or any other strong emotion. He had acted as if he didn't have to fear death. In addition, since we have been on the train, he has also been sleeping as if it were normal for him to sleep during the day. I just think it's all very remarkable, don't you think? "

Ignis’ voice was low and Gladio made a sound that sounded like approval as he turned a page in his book.

Noctis noticed how Ignis’ subliminal allegations made him feel uncomfortable. He was just happy that they could save a life. They had done good today without killing anyone. Couldn't they be happy about that for a while?

"Someone who lives with vampires will have got used to sleeping during the day, Iggy. I rather think that none of us can imagine what Prompto went through and what the vampires did to him. It just had to be terrible! That’s why I will fulfill my father's wish and take care of him. Everyone deserves to have someone who cares a bit, don’t you think?”

Ignis looked at Noctis thoughtfully when he answered, but as if he was just waiting for his cue Gladio raised his face from his book and said amused:

“And princess, that Prompto is exactly your type doesn't happen to influence your decision to take care of him at all, right?"

Noctis felt his cheeks flush as Gladio spoke his comment.

"No, it doesn't!"

Gladio grinned and of course was that the moment the train swayed a bit. Prompto made a soft sound in his sleep and then snuggled closer to Noctis. He buried his face in the crook of his neck and Noctis felt Prompto rub his nose against his neck. Prompto looked satisfied.

The prince only blushed deeper and Gladio laughed.

"No, no, of course not. Blonde, your age, open-minded... Of course, none of this affects the fact that it doesn't bother you at all that a stranger snuggles up to you."

Pff as if he were so easy to influence!

Now there was even an amused grin on Ignis lips and Noctis snorted. He was deeply blushed when he looked away from Gladio and Ignis and instead looked out the window again, where the snow was slowly disappearing. They left Niflheim. As soon as they arrived in Tenebrae, they would fly to Lucis by airship and he would show Prompto his new home.


	3. Dinner

There was a grin on Prompto's lips as he looked at the throne from which the Caelums had ruled for many years. What would Ardyn say about his stepson standing here? Right in front of the throne that was intended for Ardyn millennia ago? Prompto would like to take a photo and send it to the vampire. But since he wasn't alone for a minute, he shouldn't do that. Especially since Verstael and Ardyn didn't seem to have noticed his disappearance yet. The half-vampire had no idea how they would react to the fact that he was with the Caelums right now. Who thought he was human.

"Impressive. Will you rule from there one day?"

Prompto turned to Noctis, who was half a step behind him and then blushed slightly when the half-vampire looked at him. Noctis had obviously eyed him from behind.

A small chuckle escaped the Prompto before Noctis looked at the throne as if he had been looking at it all the time.

"Yeah... even if I can't even imagine it. When I see how much work my father has, it doesn't seem that desirable to be king."

With this comment Prompto's grin lost some joy. Somnus had stolen the throne from Ardyn and his descendants now complained of too much work. He'd better not tell Ardyn that. In addition, Noctis’ voice sounded really heavy. As if he was really unsure if he ever wanted to be king. Prompto was kind of sorry for that. He knew the feeling when someone couldn't determine his own fate. Prompto approached Noctis and playfully bumped his shoulder against his.

"You'll get it done when the time comes. Besides, you will definitely be the most handsome king of all."

The half-vampire spoke in a coquettish pitch and then laughed at how obvious it was that Noctis liked his flirting. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were so excited. Noctis’ then tried to cover up his sweet embarrassment with a cute laugh.

"I don't think anyone else will care how good I look on the throne."

Noctis then gave Prompto a smile and for a moment they were very close. Prompto thought that he really liked Noctis. He was very different from the other hunters. He behaved much more compassionately and was the only one who didn't look at the half-vampire with suspicious looks. Prompto enjoyed the time they had together, even he suspected that it won’t last long.

"Shall we go?"

Prompto asked his question softly and Noctis nodded slowly. The prince took his hand and squeezed it gently before saying in a soft voice:

"If you feel ready for it, Prom. I know it's only dinner. But if my father wants to have dinner with so many hunters and wants you there too, the questions will come. If you're not ready for it, I can still cancel it. I can just say that you're not feeling well."

Noctis’ words were so gentle and Prompto saw in his eyes that the prince was really worried about him. Prompto almost felt guilty. Noctis assumed that they were the same age and put himself in his position. But the half-vampire had already experienced so much in his life that he was sure that he would be able to endure a conversation with the hunters.

"Noct, it's all right, we can go."

Prompto gave Noctis a smile and the prince let go of his hand while he smiled at him. They were walking close together as they made their way to the dining room.

It had been three days since Prompto had arrived in Lucis. He had been given a guest room in the palace and time to collect his thoughts. He was not asked any uncomfortable questions until now and most of the humans had left him alone. But that didn't mean that the past few days had been boring. No, he had spent his time with Noctis and that was great.

It had been such a nice, easy time. They'd played Kings Knight together, watched anime, read comics, and Noctis had shown him Insomnia. Prompto was so happy that he finally met someone who had the same interests as him. It was such a nice change to his daily life. The prince had behaved like his friend and the half-vampire enjoyed it. As much as he loved Ardyn and Verstael, they did not replace friends who had the same interests as him. The first time Verstael had seen him with a comic in his hands, he had looked at him in so disapprovingly, as if he doubted that Prompto was really _his_ clone.

Prompto only kept up with the current times. He was twenty-one and he would be twenty-one forever. That was his eternity and it wasn't bad. That’s why the half-vampire enjoyed the thought of having a friend, even if it was only for a short while. Noctis was a hunter. He would never be able to tell him about his true nature. Besides, Noctis would get older and would like other things, while Prompto would stay that way forever.

Prompto almost felt a little sad as he walked alongside Noctis. The prince obviously seemed interested in more than just friendship and it would be so easy for Prompto to get involved in it. His last romantic interest was a long time ago. But that would make things even more complicated, wouldn't it?

First of all, he would have to get this dinner over with. So far he had always eaten in his room with Noctis, but this time the king had invited them both to an official dinner with other hunters and the prince had made it clear that Regis would use this event to ask him questions about his far. Unpleasant questions that Prompto had been spared from so far. They would ask him about his life among the vampires.

Depending on how the conversation would go, Prompto might have to leave today. Because the half-vampire does not like to lie and would try to answer all questions as truthfully as possible without unmasking himself. That would be a challenge. That almost made it exciting again. At least a bit.

Together they went into the dining room and Prompto gave those present a smile.

He recognized the king and his right hand, Clarus. Next to him sat two other hunters Prompto didn’t recognize and a man he had met as Cor.

Cor had only greeted him briefly when he arrived, but Prompto knew people like him. They would die for their country without hesitation and yet they had a soft side in their hearts. Prompto liked such people. Next to the two vacant chairs, which were obviously meant for Prompto and Noctis, sat Gladio and Ignis. The hunters mumbled softly to each other and appeared to be having everyday conversations.

"Take a seat, boys. The food is coming soon."

Regis spoke his words so warmly as if this was really a nice dinner and not a cross-examination soon. This ability to hide one's own intentions is what makes a good hunter. The king deserved a little admiration.

"Oh, thank you."

Prompto sat down with Noctis and a pleasant murmur spread across the table. Actually, the atmosphere was quite relaxed. Yet. Noctis talked to Ignis a little, Regis talked to Cor and Prompto watched the food being brought to the table. He couldn't help but stare at the juicy meat that was served. In half a thought Prompto pondered that he was hoping it was a little bloody. Maybe even a little raw. So far he has felt no thirst for blood, but Prompto noticed how the need arose in him. The desire to drink some blood so that the longing for it stopped.

They all put food on their plates and the meat was unfortunately too well done for Prompto's taste. Well, not all dreams would come true. But it was still delicious. Prompto was chewing on a bite when Regis raised his voice and said kindly:

"How are you Prompto? Do you feel comfortable with us?"

Prompto looked up and then answered with a smile:

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality. I am grateful to be taken care of."

As he did so, he looked around and saw exactly how most of the conversations were slowly coming to an end and how attention was drawn to him and the king.

"I'm glad to hear that. Do you generally feel rested and healthy then?”

Oh, so he couldn't say afterwards that he had given some answers because he didn't feel well. How smart. Prompto would like to grin if it wasn't too inappropriate.

"Yeah. I've recovered well. Thank you."

Prompto spoke his words cheerfully and continued eating. Regis' expression turned a little more serious, but he kept smiling before continuing:

"That’s very good. Well Prompto, I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to help us in return for our hospitality and your liberation."

Apparently surprised, Prompto looked up from the plate, almost as if he hadn't expected the question at all. The half-vampire noticed how Noctis was getting more restless next to him. As if he had seen before how the hunters could bring the worst out of a person with a few questions.

"Sure. But I don't think I could help so many talented hunters with anything."

Prompto chuckled a little, whereupon Regis just smiled at him. Did he think he was a naive boy who didn't know what to expect?

"Oh, it would be enough if you could answer a few questions for us. Apart from you, anyone else has ever gotten so close to Ardyn and Verstael. I'm sure you have some information that could help us."

Ah, they wanted to use him as an informant. Prompto did have to stop himself from laughing. No matter what role he played, he wasn't going to betray his family. He would certainly not grant the hunters this wish. But well, maybe he could distract them a bit.

"Ah, you want to know how they are? Verstael is a bit cold hearted but very smart and he has his compassionate sides too, even if he would deny it. Ardyn is a textbook example of a melodramatic person. He loves everything that he can dramatize a little more. But he's actually a good person. He was the one who made sure that I was okay."

Prompto spoke his answer with a smile and knew exactly what he had just said. The hunters looked at him completely bewildered and Prompto tilted his head as if he himself did not understand why the people were so amazed that he was defending his tormentors.

"Your description of them sounds so positive. Didn't they hurt you?"

It was Cor’s voice that came across the table. Grumpy, but sharp and the smile of the half-vampire faded a bit. He couldn't lose his credibility.

"They hurt me. But I forgave them. They were the only family I had after all."

Prompto looked down at his plate and yes, he knew what his words meant to the hunters. He had described the two vampires that the hunters wanted to kill the most as his family. That could be dangerous, but at the same time the half-vampire had to give the hunters a reason why he wouldn't just happily betray them. Anyone could force a young man to betray the only people he considered family, right?

"... do you know what happened to your biological parents?"

Or to put it another way, how did you come to Ardyn and Verstael? Did they murder others to get you? Prompto was looking up again to Cor, who was looking at him thoughtfully.

"As I said, I've been with Ardyn and Verstael since I can remember. But I know that I don't have a mother. My father is..."

Oh, that wasn't well phrased. He couldn't say that Verstael was his father. Vampires couldn't father children and he would hardly admit he was a clone. It was lucky enough that they apparently didn't know Verstael's looks.

Prompto felt their piercing looks of the hunters, before he continued with a wry smile:

"I know my father. But when I met him, he was already a vampire."

What wasn't a lie and Prompto didn't mind the way he played out the emotions in the hunters He got a few concerned looks. The half-vampire had to be careful not to give them too much information about himself. But he also had to earn the trust of the hunters to get out of the situation safely. The only thing he felt guilty about was Noctis’ empathetic look.

The prince took his hand under the table as if to give him strength and Prompto bit his lip. He suddenly realized that he really didn't mean to lie to Noctis. He felt the need to tell him the truth, because Noctis wasn't just any hunter. He was like his friend. Maybe he could even become a real friend. But he wouldn't be able to build friendship on half-truths.

"I'm sorry that all of this happened to you, Prompto. But I hope you understand that we need a lot more information. How does the original vampire feed? What is his hunting behavior? Does he have any weaknesses? What is his daily routine? These are the facts that we need to know. You could show us your gratitude by answering these questions."

And that was exactly what Prompto wouldn't tell them. Now it was going to be difficult. Mainly because Regis now looked at him more challenging than before. He no longer wanted naive answers. The half-vampire thought about what to do and put down the fork that he was still holding in his hands. He didn't want to tell the hunters a lie, even if it would be a better decision. But Noctis would never see him as a true friend if it was no longer about half-truths, but about straight lies.

Prompto still held Noctis’ hand under the table.

“I'm sorry Your Highness, I really am. If you want me to go, I will. But I'm not going to give you this information. I have lived with Ardyn and Verstael for many years and times have not been all bad. I won't betray them. I’m sorry.

Now the king's smile faded and Prompto felt his heart beating against his ribs. Ardyn and Verstael would better kiss his feet when he told them that he had messed with a whole palace full of hunters for them.

At this point at the latest, all other conversations at the table were completely dead and Prompto felt the staring eyes that pierced his skin.

The king folded his hands on the table and then said calmly but condemning at the same time:

“It's a shame, Prompto. I thought that our hospitality would be enough to show you that we only had the best of intentions. After all, we gave you a place to sleep and my son took care of you. I thought you would understand that we need this information so that we can stop the original vampire and his mate from destroying other lives just like they destroyed yours. Even if you don't seem to feel that your life is destroyed at all."

Prompto felt his instincts kick in. He felt threatened. The attitude of the hunters changed. The only one who felt as attacked as Prompto himself was the prince at his side:

"Dad! You can't Prompto..."

The king raised his hand to silence Noctis’ angrily voice and instead looked back at the half-vampire. It was obvious that he wanted his answer. Prompto took a deep breath, while Noctis looked disgruntled at his father.

"If you want me to go, then I'll go right away. I'll be fine."

Prompto's voice was calm and his answer clarified that he would stick to his opinion. Even if they tried to intimidate him.

“And who guarantees us that this wasn't the vampires' plan all along? They made us find a lonely human to take into our home. He spies on us for a few days trying to figure out our weak points and then goes back to the vampires to tell them about us. Then the attack follows. Who knows what they promised him for his service. Maybe to give him immortality."

Now it was genuine surprise that spread across Prompto's face when Cor spoke his sharp words. Hadn't they thought he was a blood bag? Instead, did they seriously think he would work with the vampires? Damn it, he should have thought of that! Then he would have answered quite differently. If they didn't think he was a messed up blood bag, he’d really behaved suspiciously. Oh damn.

"That is not true."

Prompto was otherwise very eloquent, but just now he could think of nothing more than that perplexed answer.

"Prompto, you have to understand. We don't know you. We don't know whether any of your words are true at all. Now it would be time to prove that you are on our side. Otherwise we have to assume the worst. Can you understand this?”

The half-vampire swallowed. He had underestimated the hunters. Perhaps he had grown arrogant over the decades. They wouldn't be able to kill him, but they could torture him. And he had followed them into their base. This was far more dangerous than the moment they found him in Niflheim.

"That's crazy! Prompto has spent the last few days with me. He didn't spy on us at all, we spent most of this time in his room!"

Noctis’ voice sounded really angry as he squeezed Prompto's hand. Prompto couldn't help but think how nice it was that someone defended him. He wasn't all alone in a room full of enemies. But he was still in danger. His mind was working wildly. Proof. He needed proof of his words without betraying Ardyn and Verstael.

"Noct, you better stay out of it."

Gladio mumbled his words so softly in Noctis’ direction, which only made the prince narrow his eyes angrily. But just before the prince could open his mouth again, Prompto's train of thought reached its goal.

"What if I can prove that my words are true? And agree to stay in Insomnia so you can be sure that I won't go back to the vampires?"

Prompto spoke his words softly, looking at the king. Because it didn't matter what the others thought, the king's decision was the one he needed.

The king looked at him for a while before saying in a calm voice:

"That depends on how you want to prove it, if you still insist on defending the vampires."

Okay, Verstael, I'm sorry. I know you don't want that. But rather that than your son being tortured, right?

Prompto took a deep breath before letting go of Noctis’ hand, whereupon he got a concerned look from the prince. The half-vampire felt his fingers shake a little as he loosened the bracelet on his wrist. He had thought that a naive attitude would be enough to distract the hunters. Now he really hoped that a glimpse of the truth would be enough for them. He was really missing Ardyn's and Verstael's protection.

The bracelet slipped from his wrist and Prompto raised the back of his hand so everyone could see the black code that had been burned onto his skin from the moment he was born.

“I had a lot of siblings when I was born. Lots of children and each of them had such a code on their wrist. We had no names, we had no future, we only had these codes and the current day. I've had to watch them all die. One by one, they died until there was only me left. The only reason I survived was simply because I drew as little attention as possible to myself. That may not be proof that all of my words are true. But I think it explains why I don't want to be an important person in your conflict. I want to stay out of it. I will not reveal anything to either side."

Prompto spoke calmly, even when he heard the tension in his words. If that didn't work, he'd have to run. That was all he had left. He would have to run as fast as he could and hope that no one shot him in the legs. Maybe he was a little afraid after all.

The hunters looked at the code on his wrist and the king exchanged a look with Clarus and Cor. A murmur spread across the table and Prompto's muscles burned with tension. Even if Prompto felt deep relief when the king finally nodded slowly and his eyes softened a little.

"At least it shows that you are ready to put some trust in us."

Prompto smiled mildly before gripping the bracelet and tying it around his wrist. Thanks to the six. He would probably survive this day unscathed. But his father would not be thrilled if he found out that Prompto had shown the code to strangers. Even if it was only for a short time.

"Maybe I just need more time? You are also all strangers to me."

Prompto swallowed and tried an apologetic smile. He shrugged, while the king looked at him thoughtfully.

"Maybe. Well, of course we don't want to force you. But Cor's objection is justified. It would be a risk to just let you go."

Yeah, of course. Prompto bit his lip. But he could work with that. After all, he just had to wait until he was no longer the center of attention. He just had to wait for a good chance to escape.

"Prompto can stay with me. In my apartment in the city. Then he would be under observation and would have time to slowly build trust. If a group of strangers wanted to interrogate me, I wouldn't want to talk about my life either."

If the situation were different, the half-vampire would have giggled at how eager Noctis' words sounded to take him to his home. But the situation was serious. The king's answer was important. He looked at them both thoughtfully and seemed to come to the conclusion that his son was right on one point. It was much more likely that Prompto would speak to Noctis at some point than that he would confide in the hunters who had just openly distrusted him.

It was endless seconds before Regis finally nodded. In the end, Prompto was the only direct source of information he had found after years of searching. His answers would probably be more honest if he spoke on his own. In addition, the king knew that his son was an excellent fighter and he did not have to worry about his well-being.

"I agree. But only if your apartment is guarded all the time and Prompto doesn't leave it alone."

Regis’ words had a finality and Prompto sighed softly as he looked at Noctis, who was almost beaming at him.

"That's okay, isn't it?"

In the worst-case scenario, Prompto was sure that he would be able to handle a few hunters alone. He also wanted to spend more time with Noctis, didn't he? That sounded like a good deal.

"Yes, that sounds good."

Prompto smiled and was just relieved for a moment that he had survived this dinner. He would manage everything else too.


	4. Their Apartment

Noctis bit his lip as he stared at the television with total concentration. He maneuvered the car around the corner and tried desperately to overtake Prompto, who was sitting next to him and was laughing as if it would be easy to defeat Noctis.

"Oh dude, come on! Can't you try harder?”

Prompto laughed and the prince narrowed his eyebrows. He was about to lose his honor as a gamer, he couldn't let that happen.

The prince had to admit that he really enjoyed the fact that Prompto was living with him in his apartment. Before that, he was mostly bored and lonely when he was home. Ignis came by often, but Ignis was something else. Noctis really did love him, but Ignis was far more serious and conscientious than he himself. It was the same with Gladio. He liked hanging out with Gladio, but his Shield often didn't feel like just sitting on the couch at Noctis'. When they were hanging out together, he wanted to do something active with him. Which was okay, but also exhausting at times.

But Prompto? Life was just fun with Prompto. They could laugh about the same things and talk about common topics, but that wasn't the best part of Prompto. The best thing about him was that he wasn't trying to change him.

As long as Noctis could remember, everyone who was important to him had told how he had to be. His father had made it clear to him what he expected from the descendant of the Caelum bloodline, Ignis wanted to help him become a good king and Gladio would like him to become a more powerful hunter.

What really set Noctis’ character apart or what he wanted in life was not important. The prince often had the feeling that he was busy all day just fulfilling other people's expectations.

Prompto didn't expect anything from him. That was just a wonderful feeling.

Prompto didn't ask Noctis to be anything. Together they just did what was fun for them, ate unhealthy stuff when they were hungry and if anyone asked Noctis he would have answered that the hours with Prompto were the best of the whole day.

Noctis was always sorry when he had to leave Prompto alone. Then the guards stood in their apartment and watched him while Noctis went to training or the palace and it had to be terrible to be under constant surveillance the whole time. Only two weeks had passed since their dinner at the palace. If Noctis was to convince his father that Prompto wasn't a threat, he'd have to let more time pass.

A groan of frustration escaped Noctis' throat as Prompto finally won the round. They were both sitting on the couch in the living room in front of the Playstation. The shutters were pulled down a bit so that the sunlight from outside couldn't shine in so strongly.

"It's unfair! It's almost like you don't even have to look at the screen."

Noctis put his controller aside and looked at Prompto, who was driving an extra lap with his car to celebrate his victory. Prompto grinned.

"Don't be a bad loser. I'm just better than you."

Prompto laughed and Noctis playfully punched him in the arm before he laughed a bit as well.

"Only in your dreams!”

Noctis sighed. He leaned back against the couch and then watched Prompto while he was still gaming. Or rather, at some point Noctis just looked at Prompto. He watched how the television was reflected in his beautiful blue eyes and how pretty the freckles looked on his cheeks. Yes, Noctis had to admit it. He was interested in Prompto. In a romantic way. Almost every night when he was in bed and Prompto slept on the couch, the prince imagined Prompto coming to his bed and kissing him. Without saying a word. Just a long, gentle kiss.

Noctis swallowed as his cheeks flushed a little. Prompto was just pretty. And not only was he handsome, they got along so well in their everyday life. Normally Noctis had a hard time making new friends, but with Prompto it just happened. It was easier than ever before. Maybe it would be also easier if more should happen between Prompto and him...?

After Prompto had savored his victory a while, he also put his controller aside and leaned against the couch as well. He turned his head to one side and looked at Noctis with a grin.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Duh, I hope you haven't considered how you can take revenge on me for my victory."

They were so close.

Noctis chuckled, unable to take his eyes off Prompto. They were so close that he could see every single freckle on his face.

"Nah, I've been thinking about something else."

At his words Prompto looked at Noctis curiously, with that cute grin on his lips.

"About what?"

Now the prince felt his heart beating against his ribs. Prompto was so close to him and he didn't seem to mind being close. This could be his chance to create more than friendship, right?

Noctis took a deep breath. Prompto's hand lay between them on the couch and Noctis carefully placed his hand on it. He took Prompto's fingers and squeezed them gently. Not friendly and supportive as usual, but with this gentle question as to whether it was okay for him to touch him in another way.

Prompto lowered his eyes and looked at their hands for a while. When he raised his head again to look at the prince he was still smiling, but his expression was different than before.

"Noct, I ..."

Noctis took a deep breath. Before Prompto could finish speaking, he interrupted him with another train of thought:

“I've been thinking that you must be bored of staying in my apartment with the guards while I follow my daily schedule. And I thought it might be fun if you wanna come with me?"

Noctis quickly spoke his thoughts before Prompto looked at him in surprise.

"Well dude, I mean, maybe you could train with me? And I know, my duties as a prince are boring, but if we are together it would be a lot more fun. With you, everything in my life is more fun."

Noctis spoke his last sentence a bit more quietly than before and Prompto chuckled before he also took the prince's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Do you think this is a good idea? I don't want the hunters to assume that I am with you to spy on the secrets of the kingdom."

Prompto's voice sounded amused, but Noctis was certain that his father's false accusations had hurt his friend. If anyone accused him of betraying his own people, Noctis would have been hurt too. Prompto was such a good person. The prince didn't know how his father got the idea that he could work with the vampires.

"Don't worry, nobody can accuse you of anything if I was the one who wanted to bring you with me."

Prompto thought for a while about it before the smile on his face looked more joyful again. Apparently Noctis was right. Prompto had felt uncomfortable to be under surveillance in his apartment.

"I'd love that. The guards hardly talk to me and you're right, everything is really more fun when we're together."

Noctis felt his heart beating against his ribs at this answer and how excitement spread throughout his body as Prompto smiled at him like that.

This moment was perfect. They both leaned against the couch and sat close together. The mood was good, Noctis was feeling good and he then took a deep breath as he gathered all his courage.

Noctis kissed Prompto.

The lips of the prince gently touched his lips, before Prompto sighed softly and kissed him back. The prince felt as if fireworks were going to explode inside him. It crackled and tingled everywhere. It felt so good, so incredibly good.

When Noctis broke the kiss and looked at Prompto again, he was beaming. At least until he noticed that Prompto was looking at him with a sad smile. Didn't he like it?

"Hey Noct, ...I don't know if this is a good idea."

Noctis felt his smile fade before he was looking at Prompto insecurely.

"Why not...? I don't care what the hunters think. I really _like_ you Prom and it would make me so happy if there was more than friendship between us. ...can't we try it?”

The prince looked hopefully at Prompto, who then raised his hand and gently stroked Noctis’ cheek. Noctis loved the way Prompto's fingers felt on his skin.

“I like you too. But I don't want to disappoint you, Noct. I may not be what you think I am."

Noctis felt the confusion as he looked at Prompto questioningly. He didn't really understand what Prompto wanted to tell him.

"What do you mean by that?"

Prompto still smiled so sadly. He let his hand slip from Noctis’ cheek before brushing the back of the prince's hand with his thumb.

"I stick to my decision that I will not betray my family of vampires. You are one of the hunters. I don't know if more than friendship can work between us and I don't want to make you sad if you notice that I can never be one of you."

Prompto spoke his explanation quietly and even before he had finished, Noctis was already shaking his head. That was the reason? The prince wasn't like the other hunters!

“Prom, I don't even care! My family has controlled my whole life, but hell no, they will not controlle my love life. I don't care who your family is either. I don't care if they are vampires or humans or whatever. I'm serious when I say I like _you_. I do not care about anything else."

Noctis spoke his words with passion and looked at Prompto with the same enthusiasm. When he finished, Prompto smiled happier again. He looked at him with those blue eyes that wanted to see in Noctis' face if he really meant it. Then Prompto came even closer and Noctis felt the excitement in his body again.

"But what if you find out something about me that you won't like?"

Prompto's voice was low, but Noctis couldn't help but look at his lips as he thought about how much he would like to kiss him again. Noctis was so sure this was the right thing to do.

"I accept you as you are Prom, I promise.”

A sigh escaped Noctis as it was now Prompto, who leaned over and kissed him. At first very carefully and gently and then more intensely. They kissed for a few wonderful seconds before Prompto suddenly moved and sat on Noctis’ lap.

The prince had to moan loudly when the warm weight pressed against his lap. Well and now was so embarrassed that he blushed to the roots. Especially when Prompto broke the kiss with laughter.

Prompto shifted in his lap and made himself comfortable while he put his hands on Noctis’ cheeks and grinned at him.

"Noct, are you telling me that I misunderstood you when you said you wanted more than friendship?"

Prompto spoke his words with a laugh and Noctis could only look up at him, completely enchanted. Yes, Prompto had put a spell on him. With his good looks, his beautiful smile and that unwavering self-confidence. Prompto did not act like a shy twenty-one-year-old, but as if he could do anything he wanted. Noctis found that extremely attractive. He wanted to get to know so much more from Prompto.

"N-No. Please go on."

That was the only thing Noctis could say and Prompto chuckled again before he kissed the prince again. Playfully he pushed his tongue between his lips and Noctis felt an engaging heat spread throughout his body as he wrapped his arms around Prompto's waist. He held him tight and enjoyed the kiss. Oh gods, Prompto was good at kissing. Noctis felt as if this kiss drove him crazy. Noctis could get used to that. He wanted to get used to that. He really liked Prompto and anything that had happened in his past could change that, Noctis was sure of that.


	5. Hunger

Prompto was hungry.

No, he wasn't just hungry. Prompto felt such a thirst for blood that his body was already aching. His vision was slowly becoming blurred and he heard a dull noise in his ears. That was not good. He had overdone it. Prompto knew that his body was designed to survive a long time without blood, but he was a vampire nonetheless. He had waited too long to find a solution.

It had been four weeks since he last drank blood back in Niflheim. A normal vampire would be dead by now. Verstael had done a really good job with his artificial creation. Prompto was in pain, but he was still alive and he could still think. He was still in control. At least for now. But the half-vampire urgently needed to come up with something. The half-vampire wouldn't be able to endure this condition for another day. If he lost control he would fall into a blood frenzy. Then he would kill everything that came too close to him just to get blood. He couldn't let it get that far.

Prompto had hoped that he would just have to wait. He had waited for the humans to trust him again and let him be on his own, then he could have thought about where to get blood. The half-vampire had thought about stealing blood from a hospital or knocking out a human and using them as a temporary blood bag. He'd even been willing to kill someone if he couldn't find another solution. To do this, he would only have to be alone for a few hours, but the humans never left him alone. They still didn't trust him.

The half-vampire sat in the dry grass of the ground and leaned against a wall so that he could hide in the shade. He was already so starved that the sun was now able to hurt him. What should he do now?

In the distance Prompto could hear the prince and Gladio fighting. They were in an outdoor facility next to the palace, which the Kingsglaives used as a training ground. Ever since they'd started dating, Prompto really did accompany the prince to his daily chores. He usually enjoyed it. It was fun to watch the humans struggle to train themselves just to get a little bit more powerful, while they would never come close to the strength of a vampire.

Today Prompto had no fun watching the humans struggle, today he had to struggle himself. The half-vampire pulled his knees up to his own body and then laid his head on his knees. His head hurt, his body hurt. Why was it so hard to get blood?

Prompto had no choice. He would have to wait until Noctis fell asleep and then kill the guards outside their apartment. He would drink their blood and then he would flee. All the way back to Niflheim. Even if the idea broke his heart. Prompto didn't want to kill anyone and he didn't want to leave Noctis either.

The half-vampire was also starting to worry about Verstael and Ardyn. They hadn't called him. Either they weren't back from their vacation or they thought that Prompto was dead and didn't call him for that reason. The half-vampire had to admit that he missed them. His father could have told him how long he could continue to survive without blood and Ardyn could have told him very simple ways how he could get something to drink. Apparently he had relied far too much on Ardyn and his father in his long life. He was alone for a month and before he was on the verge of starvation. It was almost ridiculous.

Prompto knew that he could implement his emergency plan. He would be able to take out two guards. He was more powerful than humans and they would have no chance if he would attack them surprisingly. But leave Noctis ...?

It was wonderful to date Noctis, even if they hid it from the others that more was happening between them than friendship. Prompto felt carefree and happy. As soon as he could spend time with Noctis, he was just plain satisfied. In those moments he didn't feel like an artificial creation that didn't belong anywhere, but just like Prompto. The half-vampire really liked the hunter and he had to admit that he might fall in love if she kept on like this. Noctis was just something else. Yeah, he could really have fallen in love.

"Prom ...?"

Prompto winced as a hand gently shook his shoulder. He lifted his head and looked up at Noctis, who was looking at him with genuine concern in his dark blue eyes.

The half-vampire had to swallow dry. The prince was sweaty and smelled so delicious. Prompto felt the desire arose in him to bite Noctis soft skin with his fangs. Warm from life and exertion. He wanted to bite into the spot where the thick carotid artery flowed.

"Dude, aren't you feeling well?"

Prompto felt his heart beating against his chest when he barely heard Noctis. He could only stare at his neck and thought with his good ears he could almost hear the blood rushing in his veins.

At least until he heard Gladio's voice. Even the tall hunter sounded concerned.

"Damn, he's really pale. Maybe you should see a doctor?"

His words, however, were what brought Prompto out of his trance. The half-vampire shook his head. What was the matter with him?! What terrible thoughts did he have?! He liked Noctis! He wouldn't bite him! No matter how hungry he was! With that he would kill the prince!

For a tiny moment, Prompto couldn't stop hating himself. He would really be lonely forever.

He tried a smile as he looked at Noctis. Promptos smile probably looked as unhappy as he felt.

"No, I'm not feeling well, Noct? Do you think I could go back to our apartment? I think I'll just have to lie down for a while.”

Prompto held out his hand and Noctis immediately pulled him to his feet. His eyes full of worry. The sun felt so scorching on his skin that Prompto felt pain as soon as he was no longer in the protective shadow.

Noctis wrapped an arm around his waist and Prompto snuggled against him. He actually felt better as soon as Noctis was holding him like this. It felt as if someone were protecting him, as Verstael and Ardyn had done for so long. Prompto didn't want to be alone in this world.

"Yeah, it’s fine. I'm taking you home, okay? You might get sick."

Noctis spoke his words very softly in his ear before looking at Gladio.

"Gladio, could you please ask Ignis if he could drive us home? And I don't care what my father says, for today I'm going home with Prompto."

~

It was the middle of the night. Prompto listened to Noctis' soft breath as he lay next to him in bed. As he did so, he felt the grief in his heart. He really didn't want to leave Noctis. All of their laughter, all of their kisses, all of that would become a thing of the past. Just the thought of going back to his lonely life in Niflheim broke his heart. Verstael had no idea what a terrible loneliness he had done to him when he had created him.

The half-vampire turned his head and looked at Noctis across the darkness. The prince had looked after him the rest of the day. He had cuddled with him and brought him everything he needed until they fell asleep together. Noctis had wanted to help him very much. But he couldn't help him.

Prompto was angry at himself for a moment. He still hadn't learned his lesson in over three hundred years. It only brought him pain when he got close to a human. He shouldn't have let himself get so used to Noctis.

The half-vampire moved noiselessly in bed and kissed Noctis gently on the temple.

"I am sorry."

His voice was a soft whisper as he rose from the bed. Fortunately, Noctis had such a deep sleep. He wasn't going to wake him up. The prince wouldn't wake up until the next morning. The next morning when he found an empty bed next to him and noticed that the guards in front of his apartment had disappeared.

Prompto felt so unhappy. His soul hurt when he looked down at Noctis. He didn't want to go. But he had no choice. The physical pain was almost overwhelming. Perhaps he would even die himself if he didn't drink blood soon. Even if eternity was lonely, Prompto didn't want to die.

After getting dressed, the half-vampire looked around their apartment for a while. Should he take something? A memory that he would take with him to Niflheim? When Prompto's gaze fell on Noctis again, he decided against this idea. No object could hold on to the emotions he associated with this experience. It had been one of the most exciting and beautiful months of his long life. Even without a physical memory, Prompto would never forget that.

Prompto's fingers gently brushed through Noctis’ hair and he smiled sadly at him across the darkness.

"You will have a beautiful life without me. You will meet a pretty human, you will be happy together and maybe even have children. I'm sure of that. I'll come to the king's funeral in many decades and still look exactly like today as I think about our time together. Thank you, Noct.”

The soft whisper of the half-vampire spoke of a deep sadness that longed for another life. Oh, when Prompto met his father again he would let him feel all his frustration. Why did he have to create a living being just to curse it for eternity?

A sigh escaped Prompto as he then turned away from the sleeping prince. It was time to go.

His footsteps couldn't be heard over the darkness as he walked to the front door and then closed his eyes. Because of the lack of blood, his senses weren't as good as usual. He had to concentrate to hear the guards in the hallway and find their location.

Prompto stood still in the dark for several minutes before he was sure. A female guard was standing right next to the front door and a young man was standing several meters away from her. They complained about why they had to do such a stupid job and guard an empty hallway instead of sleeping for a few hours. They both sounded quite young. They had not yet reached the age of thirty.

The half-vampire felt the bad conscience bloom. He'd killed humans before, but only when they'd attacked him. Now he would kill two young people just because he couldn't control his hunger. He really was a monster. Just like the hunters said. No matter how civilized the vampires lived their lives, if their hunger got too big, then they would become monsters. And that's the only reason he had to leave Noctis. Because of hunger. When was the last time he felt so miserable in his life?

Prompto took a deep breath while he swallowed and then reached for the door handle. He would do it as quickly and painlessly as he could.

At least that was his plan before the lights suddenly turned on.

The half-vampire winced as if he had been slapped in the face, before he turned around in shock and looked at Noctis, who was standing in the door frame in his sleeping clothes and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Prompto felt himself getting sick. No, not now! Usually it was impossible to wake Noctis up that quickly once he was asleep. Why did he wake up tonight?

"Prom? What are you doing?"

The prince asked his question in confusion as he looked at him and came closer. Prompto felt his stomach contract as Noctis’ beautiful scent enveloped him.

Prompto had thought that he could finally drink blood. The thought that Noctis would prevent him from drinking was nearly unbearable. His knees were shaking too. He finally had to drink.

"...I was hungry. ... w-why are you awake?"

Prompto couldn't hide his feelings any longer. Despair was written on his face and if Noctis hadn't been so tired he would have noticed it. The lack of blood made his body weak and if there was one thing he couldn't, it was to attack the prince. He liked him too much for that.

"Hunger?"

Noctis looked at him confused and seemed to struggle to shake off the sleepiness. But he did seem to notice that Prompto was no longer wearing sleeping clothes.

"Ohhh... did you want to get burgers? Duh, I've found my soul mate. There's no better time for burgers than 2am."

Noctis laughed a little as he spoke his words and brushed his dark hair back. Prompto felt how he wanted to laugh out of desperation as well. Burgers! How nice it would be if he could just be satisfied with a few burgers.

The prince seemed to have given up the fight against the sleepiness and leaned wearily against Prompto. He nestled his face gently against Prompto's shoulder.

"I woke up because you weren't there anymore. Even I didn't want to go back to sleep without you."

Noctis was so incredibly cute. And his smell ... Prompto took a deep breath and Noctis smelled so delicious. The half-vampire's aching body screamed and Prompto felt like he couldn't control his fangs anymore. They pressed painfully against his mouth.

"...I am sorry."

Prompto spoke his words very softly, while he felt his muscles tighten. He was at his limit. He would lose control.

"... you also know that you can't go out alone. I know that sucks, dude. But it won't be like this forever, I promise. I will see to it that you are treated better soon.”

Prompto felt tears welling up in his eyes as he turned his face away and held his breath. He refused to lose control. He would fight with himself to the end. Noctis trusted him so much. The half-vampire wanted to live up to this trust.

Prompto was so tense that he didn't even notice Noctis moving and then standing in front of him. Only when Noctis’ warm hands came to his cheeks and gently turned his head did Prompto look at him again. His eyes were behind a veil of tears, yet Prompto could see the genuine concern on Noctis’ face.

"Prom? Prompto, what's wrong? Come on, you can talk to me."

Noctis’ hands brushed his cheeks and Prompto swallowed dryly. He couldn't answer. If he opened his mouth, the prince would see his fangs. He was no longer able to hide it and if Noctis noticed it, it would be all over.

So Prompto just shook his head before tears finally ran down his cheeks. He cried. It must have been decades since Prompto had last cried. But this was a hopeless situation. Why did Noctis just have to wake up? It made everything so much harder.

Now the prince looked at him with even more concern. His voice sounded concerned and a little scared.

"Prom, dude. Do you remember my promise? I don't care what your past is. I help you no matter what it is, okay? So talk to me. Please?"

Prompto sniffed and looked at Noctis. The prince seemed to believe his own words. He seemed really serious about what he said and suddenly the half-vampire felt a ridiculous hope in himself. Maybe Noctis wouldn't hate him after knowing the truth.

The half-vampire swallowed again and clawed his hands into his own shirt. There was no other way out.

"I am _hungry_ , Noct."

Prompto spoke his words in a trembling voice. Noctis’ gaze immediately fell on his mouth. On his lips between which his fangs could be seen. Prompto didn't bother to hide it anymore. When he finished speaking, he left his mouth ajar so that Noctis would not have to ask. He could see his fangs.

For an infinitely long second, Noctis just stared at his mouth and Prompto saw Noctis lose control of his facial features. It was just sheer shock and disbelief that could be seen on Noctis’ face.

The next instant Noctis pushed the half-vampire away from him, so that Prompto hit his back on the door. Noctis was a real hunter. In just one more second, he had summoned his sword and stood in the fighting stance in front of Prompto. The point of the sword was only inches from his chest.

The half-vampire stopped crying. He just looked at the sword with his face soaked with tears. Was this the end of his story? The end of their story? It was very difficult to kill him. Would Noctis manage that?

"You're a vampire! How? _How_ _can you be a vampire_?!"

Noctis’ voice sounded so hurt. The prince sounded like he was feeling betrayed while the half-vampire felt his hope collapse. Prompto raised his eyes and looked at the human he liked so much. The prince trembled and the sword in his hand trembled too.

An incredibly sad smile crossed Prompto's face while he wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. He was as weak as never before. Starved, anemic and emotionally exhausted. Maybe Noctis could really kill him. Maybe he should. He had lived so long. Before Prompto had to kill the prince to escape, it would be better if he found his own end today.

"Oh N-Noct, I told you that maybe you will find out something about me that you won't like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out Apegas Fic that deals with Verstael and Ardyn's orgin story!


	6. Trust

Noctis just couldn't believe it.

He felt so betrayed, as if someone had ripped his heart out of his chest. Prompto was a vampire. He was a fucking vampire and in all that time they spend together he hadn't said a single word about it. Prompto had kissed him, he had cuddled him and they had lived together for a whole month, while he had been a vampire all along.

"I want to know how that is even _possible_!"

Noctis yelled at Prompto, he couldn't help it. At the same time his hands were shaking, clutching the sword so much. Prompto had just lied to him all along. He had taken advantage of the fact that Noctis wanted to help him.

The prince's breath went far too fast and he could only look at Prompto’s tear-streaked face. It hurt his heart so much to see Prompto suffer like this. Noctis felt the need to hug him, to hold him gently and to comfort him and for a moment the prince hated Prompto for it. He hated Prompto for letting Noctis fall in love with him.

Noctis had been defending him since they found Prompto. He hadn't let anyone do anything to Prompto and he hadn't let anyone talk badly about him. The prince could not allow them to accuse the innocent Prompto of such cruelty. He had protected him because Noctis had been sure that he was the only one who knew the real Prompto.

Now it turned out that Noctis had been the only one who had been blind to the truth. His family and the hunters had been right from the start. Prompto was only there to betray them all.

The pain in Noctis’ chest felt like a fire that burned through his entire body.

Prompto looked at him with that sad smile on his face and kept his hands down. He didn't even try to defend himself. It was like he wanted Noctis to give the final verdict on him.

Did the traitor think that Noctis would not harm him? Then he underestimated him! Noctis felt himself losing control of his own emotions as he brought the sword closer to Prompto's chest. It cut the fabric of his shirt.

“Prompto! _Answer me_ , damn it! We were outside in daylight and we ate human food! How can you still be a vampire? That's fucking impossible!"

Noctis yelled at Prompto while he didn't know what to do next. What should he do? Just seeing the fangs in Prompto's mouth hurt his soul. A vampire. The beings he was trained to kill, since he was able to hold a sword.

"I'm not a r-real vampire, Noct..., but I'm not a real h-human either. I'm kind of a half-vampire. That's why the sun doesn't hurt me, but I still need b-blood to survive."

Promptos voice trembled when he answered him and Noctis’ mind was racing. Half-vampire? He'd never heard of anything like that. His whole hunter-family had never heard of this before.

For a moment, the horrific suspicion blossomed in Noctis that Prompto was lying to him straight to his face. However, this could not be the case. Prompto himself was living proof of his statement. A young man with whom he had spent so much time and whose humanity he had never doubted, but who was now standing in front of him and trembling all over because he had not drunk any blood.

Noctis swallowed while trying to understand what Prompto had told him. But another terrible thought had occurred to him that distracted the prince from the fact that a half-vampire could exist.

Prompto was about to leave, wasn't he? He had tried to sneak away secretly while Noctis was sleeping. ...because he had completed his mission?

"Was it all a lie...? Were... _we_ a lie?"

Noctis almost hissed his question. The anger and pain blinded him to everything else. Even if he saw the shock on Prompto's face. Horror at the accusation was reflected in the half-vampire's eyes.

" _No_! No, not at all! Please don't believe that! I love to be around you, dude! I just couldn't tell you who I really am, Noct. I didn't want you to h-hate me. I w-wanted you t-to like me."

Prompto's words sounded desperate and painful. Noctis swallowed dryly again while he was looking at Prompto. The same Prompto who had just been lying next to him in bed. How could Noctis trust him again when Prompto had lied to him so coldly? Prompto just wanted to leave him. Secretly, without even saying goodbye!

Whereby Noctis felt like he was almost sick when another terrible thought occurred to him. What if Prompto hadn't even wanted to leave him at all? He said he was _hungry_.

"Prompto, by the gods. What were you about to do?"

The sad smile faded from Prompto's lips and Noctis’ stomach tightened. The half-vampire looked at him with deep suffering in his eyes. The prince knew immediately that his line of thought was correct. He hadn't just caught Prompto trying to sneak off, no, he had caught a vampire hunting. Prompto had been on the hunt for human blood to satisfy his hunger.

"Y-You know what I wanted to do, Noct."

His answer was a low whisper and Noctis felt cold despair mingling with his furious anger.

It couldn't be true. That couldn't be the truth! He had trusted Prompto so much. He would have done everything for him! But Prompto was just waiting for an opportunity to sneak away to murder humans.

Noctis felt the tears running down his face. He was so stupid. Just stupid. The pain constricted Noctis' throat.

There was really only one thing left to do. What a hunter had to do when he caught a vampire on the hunt.

The prince watched the sword cut open Prompto's soft skin and red blood glistened at the tip of his sword. Prompto didn't even flinch. As if he was used to pain far more cruel than a tiny cut.

Prompto was bleeding like a human. How could Noctis have noticed that Prompto wasn't one?

When Noctis opened his mouth again, his voice cracked in pain:

"Why are you doing this to me, Prompto? I fell in love with you and you just lied to me. What do you think I have to do if I catch a vampire hunting? Do you think I want to do that?!"

He had to kill Prompto. Noctis had no other choice. But the didn't want to do that. He really didn't want to do it. He had never killed a vampire before. If Noctis killed the man he loved now, he could kill himself next.

It was so awful. Noctis cried in pain but made no sound. He just looked at the pretty blond with his sweet freckles. Should he be the first vampire he'd kill?

"... you fell in love with me?"

Prompto's words were a low whisper. He looked at him with wide eyes as if there was no sword between them which cut open his skin. As if this sentence was the most important.

Noctis could hardly believe it. What was wrong with Prompto? Why did he torment him so much? Hadn't it long been apparent that Noctis had feelings for Prompto?

"Yeah, I've fallen in love with you. And that's the worst thing that could have happened to me. 'Cause now I have to kill the man I love. I'm a Caelum and I caught a vampire hunting. I can't let you kill any more humans. Do you understand?”

Noctis felt the warm tears run down his face as he looked at Prompto. Why did this have to be so horrible? Why so painful? The prince liked Prompto so much. It was so much fun spending time with him. He was finally happy after this boring life of obligations. Noctis had felt alive and powerful, as if he could simply achieve anything he wanted with Prompto at his side.

As if his confession of love had awakened Prompto from a trance, he looked down at the sword and suddenly there was pure fear on the half-vampire's face. It was as if Prompto understood that there was no way he could die now. Not with the knowledge that Noctis loved him. When Prompto looked up again seconds later, his voice was frightened and almost pleading:

"You don't have to! Noct, you don't have to kill me! I'm not a real vampire and I don't need that much blood to survive either. I've never killed a human in my entire existence before just because I was hungry, I swear it! I just have to drink a couple of sips of blood and then I'll be the same as before. We can just carry on as before. Dude, Noct..., please."

Same as before! As if it were so easy! As if Noctis could ever forget those terrible fangs that gleamed between his lips.

Even so, Prompto's words made the prince sob painfully. All he wanted was that he could believe Prompto. It would be so nice if the half-vampire spoke the truth. If it didn't have to end tonight

"You said yourself that you were _hungry_ , Prom. So hungry you dropped your masquerade. Starving vampires kill humans without control when they smell their blood. They lapse into bloodlust. Even if you don't want to kill anyone, you will. I can't let that happen. I’m a h-hunter, I’m a _Caelum_.”

Noctis wept bitterly because he himself was the one who had to speak the cruel truth. No matter how much he loved Prompto, there was no way out.

Prompto meanwhile made a desperate sound as he shook his head violently. He himself had tears of desperation in his eyes again.

"No! _Noct, no_! Please understand! I don't need as much blood as a normal vampire! So far, I've always drank blood from bags without ever hurting anyone. You can help me get some. Then I'll take a few sips and it doesn't matter anymore that I'm a half-vampire. I can live like a human again. I don't have to kill any humans and you don’t have to kill me! Please Noct, _please_."

Prompto tried to move a bit, but Noctis still held the sword up and the wound on Prompto's skin only widened. The emotions exploded inside him and Noctis felt completely overwhelmed. He knew that if he lowered the sword now, he would no longer have the strength to turn it against Prompto again.

What if Prompto spoke the truth? What if that sweet promise didn't have to be a lie? But how should Noctis be able to say that with certainty?

"Is it true what the other hunters say? Did you just spy on us all the time...? Did you work for the original vampire...?"

Noctis whispered his question while he was still crying and Prompto looked pleadingly at him, even if the prince saw sincerity in the blue eyes.

“No, not at all! I c-can explain everything to you. I can explain to you why I was alone in Niflheim and why I was with Ardyn and Verstael before. But please, you have to believe me that I had no bad intentions a-and I haven't had any contact with other vampires since I got here. It's the truth. I'm only here... I’m only here because I want to hang out with _y-you_. It's so nice to be with you, Noct. It makes me so unbelievable h-happy."

What beautiful, sweet words.

Oh, Noctis wanted to believe Prompto. He really wanted that with all his heart. But the fangs between his lips were no lie. The rest of his story might be. Noctis felt the despair. How should he know what the truth was and what wasn't?

"Why should I still trust you? Why Prompto?"

Noctis trembled all over as he sobbed his question.

"Because I could fall in l-love with you too, Noctis. I wouldn't risk that with a lie."

Prompto looked him straight in the eye as he spoke his words with a well-known despair and Noctis knew he was telling the truth. Prompto wanted to love him just as Noctis loved him.

The prince dropped the sword. It fell to the floor with a loud clang before it was disappearing with the blue sparkle of his magic. The magic of the Caelums.

Noctis just looked at Prompto. He eyed the half-vampire, who was watching him with his mouth open and a look that longed for forgiveness.

The prince's heart hurt so much. He wasn't going to kill Prompto. He just couldn't. He was the worst hunter of all. Noctis couldn't even kill a single vampire if he stood in front of him without defending himself.

Wasn't it inhuman to ask him to kill the man he loved when he swore he was harmless? Noctis couldn’t be so cruel to kill his Prompto without evidence of his guilt. Still, Noctis had spoken the truth. He had to stop Prompto from murdering people. He would just choose a different path.

"Prove it to me, Prom. Show me that I can trust you."

Noctis voice was trembling. Fear bloomed inside him, but also a cold determination. He knew what to do now. Suddenly the solution seemed so logical and clear.

Prompto meanwhile looked at him desperately as he came a step closer to Noctis.

"... how? I will do whatever you ask, N-Noct. I like you so much. Please don't turn away from me. I really need h-help. I will die w-without blood. I am in pain. Help me, N-Noct. I am not a monster. I'm just... d-desperate."

The pain in Prompto's voice nearly broke Noctis' heart. But he had to stay strong. His own feelings and his own life were worthless if he couldn't stop a possibly murderous vampire.

With a wave of his hand, Noctis conjured a small pocket knife in his hand. The silver blade gleamed in the ceiling lamp. Prompto looked at the knife visibly confused and then looked pleadingly at Noctis again. As if Prompto suspected that Noctis wanted to kill him after all.

The prince took a deep breath as he finally answered Prompto's question with a low whisper:

"Prove me that I can trust you by not k-killing me."

Noctis then led the penknife to the crook of his neck and Prompto's eyes widened in horror when he understood what the prince was up to.

" _NO!_ "

Prompto's voice cracked in panic and despair, but it made no difference. Noctis grimaced in pain as he cut open his own skin. He cut the crook of his neck so that he immediately felt the warm blood run down his skin. It was a deep, painful cut and Noctis dropped the penknife with a short cry of pain. This would not save him anymore.

Noctis was still crying and shaking all over when he looked at Prompto. He looked at the vampire who no longer saw Noctis. He just stared at the wound on his neck. Prompto looked at the fresh blood, which could end his suffering and pain instantly. With a look in those beautiful eyes that Noctis had never seen before.

Suddenly the prince was afraid that he would die.

Not another second passed before Prompto threw his arms around Noctis and threw himself against him, so that they both fell to the floor. The prince whimpered painfully as his back and the back of his head hit the hard floor. Prompto lay on top of Noctis and pushed him to the floor with his weight and superhuman strength.

Noctis was scared. He was scared when he looked at Prompto, who had opened his mouth. The sharp fangs were so close and the half-vampire stared at the wound. Prompto seemed like he had forgotten where he was and what he was. He looked hypnotized and no longer looked like himself.

Prompto was starving. Only now could Noctis understand what these words meant. He had never starved himself. He never had to suffer because he lacked food. But when he looked at Prompto’s painful, desperate face, Noctis knew that he had suffered. He really suffered.

"D-Don’t k-kill m-me."

Noctis repeated his words, trembling and afraid, before squeezing his eyes tight. After that, he could either trust Prompto with his life or he would never make a mistake ever again.


	7. Blood

Prompto looked at his beautiful, red blood.

He watched it flow slowly down Noctis’ neck, leaving a red trail on the pale skin. Prompto smelled that seductive fragrance as it beguiled his nose. Prompto swallowed when he saw Noctis’ throat move as he breathed. He was so alive. Everything about his body seemed to scream out his youth and vitality. Noctis was neither artificial nor a living dead. He was alive. That was an almost seductive fact.

It all felt unreal. Like a dream. Like something that couldn't happen in real life.

The half-vampire licked his lips. The sound of his own heartbeat was so loud that he couldn't hear Noctis’ pleading voice anymore and his eyes couldn't look at anything but the red elixir of life. Prompto could no longer think and he could no longer perceive anything else. He didn't even know what kind of being he was himself anymore. He only felt the hunger inside him and how it hurt his whole body. His prey was right in front of him. His hunger could finally be satisfied. The pain would stop.

The half-vampire held his prey firmly under him. He pressed him to the ground with a force from which Noctis could no longer free himself. Noctis had no way of escaping and that fact was as exhilarating as anything about the situation. As he did so, Prompto's own subconscious screamed that he wasn't himself. He had to wake up again. He had to escape his vampiric nature before something terrible happened.

For a few seconds Prompto did nothing but stare. The half-vampire knew that he couldn't know what would happen when he felt the taste of blood on his tongue. Fresh, living blood. No old, preserved blood from bags. Prompto tried desperately to control himself. He was not allowed to. What if there was no turning back once he was on this path?

Prompto struggled with himself, he fought against his wishes, but in the end, was impossible to resist the temptation. His hunger was far too great and Prompto's vampiric side won.

The half-vampire made a strange sound. A mixture of delight and disgust for himself before slowly bowing his head. The smell got so strong. It was bewitching.

Just a couple of sips. Just some blood so he wouldn't starve anymore. Yeah, yeah that sounded fine. Nothing would happen to Noctis. He would just lose a bit of blood...

Noctis had always smelled good. Prompto had found him delicious since their first meeting. His blood was so close now, so tangible.

"Prom ...!"

The half-vampire heard the human whimper, but it wasn't enough to wake him up. Prompto stuck out his tongue and licked the wound. He tasted the blood on his tongue, brought it to his mouth and swallowed it.

An explosion went through his entire body. Prompto trembled and groaned loudly, while he thought he saw bright colors before his eyes.

So good! It was so delicious! It tasted like the ambrosia of the gods! It was exactly what Prompto had longed for! That warm, fresh taste! Finally, he was able to satisfy this terrible hunger.

Prompto put one hand on Noctis’ upper body and with the other he turned his head to one side before licking wildly over the wound, gripped by greed. He groaned and gasped, while Prompto noticed how the blood intoxicated him more and more. He felt the blood lust inside him. The half-vampire forgot where he was and he also forgot who was below him. He could only concentrate on this beautiful blood that made his body feel so good.

It tasted so much better than any blood he'd ever drunk before! The taste was unique and engaging. It tasted so much like a man he might love.

The half-vampire didn't even notice how he was losing control of himself and he couldn't remember when he started to press his lips against Noctis' neck and drink without hesitation. The only thing he made sure of was that his poisonous teeth did not touch the wound. The wound should remain clean and pure.

Prompto was in a trance while Noctis began to desperately pull on his shirt, before smacking his sides with his palms as hard as he could. Prompto didn't feel the slightest pain. He felt anything but the taste of the blood. Noctis screamed his name and tried to get the half-vampire off him. A vampire on the hunt would not let his prey escape.

The half-vampire didn't stop drinking. All of this seemed so far away. Every touch felt dull, every call without meaning. He was finally able to satisfy his hunger.

Prompto knew that he had all the time in the world. The blood had sharpened Prompto's senses and his perception could not detect any threat. Noctis’ apartment was almost soundproofed, and the guards had stood at the end of the hall to smoke by the window. For them it was just another boring night that they wasted on anything important. From where they stood, the guards would not hear the cries for help. Their human ears were far too weak for that. Nobody would take Prompto’s prey away.

The half-vampire didn't know how much time passed before his hunger was satisfied and he could perceive his surroundings again. He also didn't know how much time had passed before he noticed that Noctis was no longer moving. He no longer touched him, he no longer called him. He just laid there.

That moment when this realization hit him like ice-cold water was when Prompto awoke from his trance.

Startled, he jerked his head up from the crook of Noctis’ neck and felt his own breathing go way too fast. The half-vampire blinked and tried to see clearly again and the sight that was presented to him was terrible. His Noctis lay motionless in a puddle of his own blood.

"... Noct ...?"

Prompto could barely make out his own voice. When his human side returned to him, Prompto felt like he was about to faint. What did he do?

Noctis lay there, deathly pale, motionless and with the bleeding wound on his neck.

He looked dead.

The half-vampire gave a startled scream as he crawled off Noctis. He put both hands on his shoulders and shook the motionless body.

"Noctis! _Noct_! Oh gods, please don't die!"

The half-vampire fought his own panic and the deep horror that wanted to paralyze his whole body before pressing his ear against Noctis chest. He couldn't cry now. He needed his senses now.

Even if Prompto couldn't stop a sob of relief when he found out that Noctis’ was heart still beating. He was still alive! He could still save him!

Prompto stumbled up and ran into the pantry. He had to hurry! He had to save his life! Noctis had shown him where he kept healing potions and elixirs for emergencies. He'd shown him so that Prompto could heal himself if he was injured. What irony!

With several potions under his arm, Prompto ran back to Noctis and fell to his knees beside him. As he did so, he tried hard to remember Noctis’ explanation of how to use the potions properly. He just had to break them over him, didn't he? Oh gosh!

Prompto felt how his hands were shaking and how he had to breathe with his mouth open because he had the feeling that otherwise he could not get enough air into his lungs. He had to stay calm! He couldn't have a panic attack now. He had to save Noctis first. Prompto could not become the prince's murderer. He would never forgive himself for that!

The half-vampire had self-healing powers. He had seldom considered how people healed and how he could help them. Now he had to save a life right away. It was almost ridiculous. What good was his long life if he couldn't save a single man from himself?

Prompto broke the potions and mumbled to Noctis in a way that sounded more like a prayer.

"You can do this, Noct. You're a strong hunter. You're the future king, dude. Losing a little blood isn't going to kill you, do you hear? You're healing now. "

Prompto hoped very, very much that he was right. The thought of leaving Noctis had been terrible, but the thought of killing him was unbearable.

The half-vampire watched the healing potions work. The wound on Noctis’ neck closed up and only a tiny bright scar remained. After the minutes, in which the Prompto stared at Noctis’ motionless body, his heartbeat was also back to normal.

But the prince did not open his eyes. He remained unconscious.

Prompto felt the panic rising in him, which he had tried ignored so far. Fear filled his whole body as he took Noctis’ head in his hands and gently stroked his cheeks. Shouldn't Noctis wake up now? Could the healing potions heal him without him waking up again? Was that possible? Or did Noctis just have to get a little sleep to feel better again? He did not know! Prompto just didn't know. He felt the warm tears in his eyes again.

"Noctis, _I'm so sorry_! I didn't mean to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you."

The half-vampire sobbed his words before kissing Noctis shakily on the forehead. He did like Noctis. He liked him so much! Prompto had never wanted their story to end like this. When he kissed him, the half-vampire was shocked to see how cold Noctis felt. He had to calm down.

Take a deep breath Prompto. You have to help Noctis. You can't leave him lying on the cold floor. Take a deep breath, the trembling must stop. Be strong. Save the person who always wanted your best.

It took the half-vampire a few minutes before he could stop sobbing and regain control of his emotions, but then he was ready to take care of everything else. He had to pull himself together for Noctis. Even if he just wanted to scream in desperation.

Prompto gently picked up the hunter and held him in his arms as he rose. The half-vampire hated the feeling of how own strength at this moment. Noctis felt as light as a feather in his arms. Drinking fresh blood had not only regenerated his body but had also strengthened him again. If Prompto should decide to fight now, there would be no hunter in this world who could stop him. However, the last thing Prompto wanted was to fight. He wanted Noctis to open his eyes again.

The half-vampire carefully carried the unconscious Noctis back into the bedroom. He put him down on the bed and covered him with several blankets to warm it up again. Noctis had lost so much blood. Prompto did not know whether the healing potion would also replace the missing blood in Noctis' veins, or whether the little that he still had in his body was enough for his survival. Humans were so weak.

Prompto sniffed as he stroked Noctis’ hair with his fingers. None of this would have happened if he had just left.

"I am so sorry."

Prompto quietly repeated his apology, realizing that there was nothing he could do. There was nothing he could do for Noctis except wait and see. He couldn't give him the blood back and if he panicked again now, it wouldn't help. Except to clean up the mess he'd made. So that the prince wouldn't be reminded of this terrible experience when he woke up. Yeah, Noctis’ apartment should look like it always does when he wakes up.

Still, Prompto couldn't help crying softly over his own suffering as he rose from the bed. His guilt was so strong that he could barely look at Noctis. Yeah, he had to stick to his plan and distract himself. Just clean up, Prompto.

Prompto took the cleaning clothes and cleaned the carpet, which was covered with Noctis blood. Why did Noctis even do that? Why did he hurt himself? He was a hunter. He knew the smell of his fresh blood would drive a starved vampire crazy. Who was Noctis trying to protect? The guards at the door? The other humans? ... or Prompto himself? Noctis had risked dying in the process.

Or had the prince simply not been able to kill him? The thought made Prompto pause as he looked down at the bloody carpet. Noctis said he loved him. Prompto swallowed at the thought and watched his tears drip onto the carpet. Love. Noctis would most likely take that back now that he knew what he was really was. Yes, he wouldn't be able to love him like that. Noctis’ first reaction had been to raise his sword against him. If they didn't have their connection to each other, Noctis might really have killed him. His fangs had been enough that the prince no longer regarded him as an equal but as a threat. It was so awful. Except for the hunger he was the same Prompto he had been before. Couldn’t Noctis see that anymore?

Prompto had been so sure that Noctis was different from any other hunter. But was he really different? After all, he had been trained in this behavior and beliefs since childhood. Maybe Noctis hated him now. Or would kill him after thinking about it long enough. Or he would betray him so that another hunter could kill him.

In the end, only one conclusion remains: Prompto was no longer safe here. Even if Noctis had spared him today, there was no guarantee he would do it again tomorrow.

But he said he loved him...

If the prince really loved him, then he wouldn't hurt him even as a half-vampire, would he?

Just the thought that Noctis might loathe him hurt Prompto's soul so much.

After the carpet was clean again, Prompto stumbled with tears on his face into the bathroom and grimaced in disgust at his own reflection. Noctis’ blood stuck to his clothes and his face and showed the whole world what a monster he truly was. A monster that almost killed the human he never wanted to hurt.

The half-vampire really had lost control. If his hunger had been as great as that of a real vampire, Prompto would definitely have killed the prince. The only thing that saved Noctis was the fact that Prompto didn't need that much blood. Another cruel thought.

Prompto hissed at his own reflection, which at that moment reminded him in a cruel way of his father, before he cleaned himself up. It was almost as if Verstael was mocking him in his own reflection. The real vampire, who simply created a clone out of boredom and forced him into a life in which he could neither be a vampire nor a human. Did Verstael enjoy watching himself suffer?

Noctis didn't even know a fraction of the real story. He couldn't even imagine that Prompto wasn't even born normally but was a bred clone. In addition, of all things, the clone of Ardyn's mate. Noctis could hardly bear that he was a half-vampire. How could Prompto ever tell him that he wasn't even a separate person but just a clone? An experiment.

Prompto felt the desperation rise in him while he could barely look at his own reflection. He wished so much that Noctis would repeat these words again. That he told him again that he loved him. That he gave him his love again after he knew what he really was. That he could love an experiment like him.

After a while Prompto was clean and changed. He then took a washcloth and returned to Noctis. He gently pulled the covers off him and washed the blood off the prince. Prompto bit his lip when he realized how much the sight of the sleeping prince touched his heart.

Prompto really liked him.

Noctis would wake up normally again, wouldn't he? He would wake up healthy. Prompto had to believe in that. Noctis would survive. Maybe he would never forgive the half-vampire, but he would survive. Anything else Prompto would not survive himself.

When the prince was clean again, Prompto stroked Noctis' nose with his fingertips. His fingers touched the sleeping face with a warm tenderness. He longed for Noctis to love him. He hoped he could forgive him.

The prince's suicidal action had accomplished at least one thing they both wanted. Prompto didn't have to kill anymore to avoid starvation. All the pain was gone and his hunger was gone too. He could now return to Niflheim without any problems.

He could... yeah, he should. He should go back to his homeland, back to his old life, back to his family. Noctis had given him a chance that would probably never come again. Prompto could disappear without anyone being able to stop him.

But why did his heart hurt so much? He had said goodbye to Noctis before. He was ready to go. But Prompto didn't know at that moment back then that Noctis loved him. Love was such a strong word. Did Noctis even know what this meant? To really love someone and accept them for who they were? He was still so young. He could still meet so many humans he could fall in love with.

Wow, that thought hurts a lot more now than it did before.

Prompto didn't want Noctis to fall in love with anyone else and Prompto didn't want to go.

It was so simple and so cruel at the same time.

He didn't want to leave Noctis. He wanted to find out if Noctis could still love him after he knew what he really was. Prompto wanted to know if he could love Noctis too. Maybe one day the prince even could become his mate.

If he left now he would never find out.

The half-vampire took a deep breath before laying down on the bed next to Noctis. He rested his head on the prince's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

If Noctis woke up and decided to hand him over or kill him, Prompto was ready to accept his fate. He would accept every risk because more than his long, secure life he wanted a life in which he was happy.

Prompto snuggled up to Noctis’ side and closed his eyes while he waited to see how his fate would turn out to be.


	8. It Ends One Way Or Another

Shortly after waking up, there was a tiny moment when once just feel good. There were no memories, there was no pain. There were no worries, just the feeling of slowly coming to your senses.

Noctis felt Prompto’s warm body. He felt how Prompto snuggled up against him and how his gentle smell enveloped him. Noctis’ first reaction when he woke up was to smile. A gentle smile crossed his lips when his body was only too eager to return to sleep. He felt safe and secure when Prompto snuggled up against him like that. Simply put, he was just perfectly happy with Prompto by his side.

Yeah, throughout that tiny instant immediately after he was waking up, Noctis felt good. At least before his consciousness showed him the memories of yesterday evening. It wasn't a shock because Noctis hadn't forgotten anything, but the worries and feelings came back to him. The doubts and the horror of what they'd done to each other. The smile faded from Noctis’ lips and he opened his eyes when he looked at the ceiling.

The last thing he remembered was his fear of death. Noctis had screamed and hit Prompto. He had used all his strength to try to break free. Well, but Prompto had proven that he really wasn't human. The half-vampire possessed superhuman strength and shamelessly used it against Noctis. He almost killed him. No, he could have killed him if Prompto had wanted to. Noctis hadn't had a chance to break free.

"Prompto...?"

Noctis’ voice was scratchy and his throat was dry. The prince felt no pain. Prompto must have healed him with healing potions. However, Noctis felt lightheaded and weak, as if someone had sucked the life out of him. Which was probably true.

When Noctis spoke to him, Prompto moved his head a little. Just a little as a sign that he heard him. But he didn't look him in the eye.

"Get off me."

Noctis didn't mean his words as hard-hearted as they might sounded with his scratchy voice, but Prompto winced at his side. When Prompto took the head from Noctis’ chest he looked strangely broken; as if Prompto had done nothing but cry for hours.

The prince immediately regretted his tough choice of words. He hadn't meant it, actually he had meant exactly the opposite. Noctis didn't feel angry anymore. On the contrary, a completely different emotion blossomed inside him. One he hadn't expected at all.

Gratitude.

Prompto could have killed him. Noctis became very aware of this at that moment. The half-vampire could have killed not only him but the guards as well. He also could have left Noctis bleeding on the floor and he could have left at the peak of his strength. All of these options would have been safer, easier ways for Prompto. The half-vampire could have brought himself to safety and simply forgotten Noctis. His family had been trying to catch Ardyn and his mate for several centuries. If Prompto had returned to them, the hunters probably never would have been able to find him.

But Prompto didn't take the easy route. He stayed with the prince. Noctis understood what the half-vampire was telling him with his choices. The prince could trust him. Even if Prompto lost control of his thirst, Noctis could still trust him. That's why Prompto was still here. To prove it to Noctis.

The prince licked his dry lips and watched Prompto. The blue eyes finally looked at his face and the half-vampire looked so insecure. As if he really doesn't know what to do. He even looked like he was afraid what Noctis might say or do next.

"Should I go away...?"

How suffering the voice of the half-vampire sounded!

Noctis raised his hand and gently grabbed Prompto's wrist before a faint smile crossed his lips. Now Prompto was completely himself again. There was no longer any desperation in his eyes, nor were any fangs to be seen between his lips. He was just so cute again that Noctis wanted to pull him into his arms and hug him.

"I don't want you to go, dude. I just wanted to be able to look at you when we talk. Do you want to lie down next to me...?"

When he answered, the half-vampire lost control of his facial features. He looked at him with such surprise, as if he had expected everything but not that, and Noctis chuckled as he patted the bed gently next to him. Prompto must have really expected that Noctis would send him away and never wanted see him again.

Or maybe that was exactly what Noctis was supposed to do.

Noctis knew he was stupid. If his family knew Prompto was a vampire, they would have killed him without hesitation. No, they would not have killed. They would have tortured him slowly and painfully until he told them everything, he could know about Ardyn and Verstael.

But the prince hadn't lied. He fell in love with Prompto and the half-vampire did everything to win back his trust. The simple truth was enough that Noctis' stupid heart wanted to forgive Prompto.

An incredible relief look appeared on Prompto's face as he lay down on the bed next to Noctis. He was putting his head in the pillow and his face turned to him, whereupon the prince also turned on his side so that they could look each other in the eyes.

"Noctis, I-I'm _soooo_ sorry. I've lost c-control. I drank way too much and when you were l-lying on the floor, I was so s-scared that you would die. That was so _horrible_. I feel so incredibly s-sorry.”

Prompto whispered his words and his voice sounded so broken. Noctis could hear the pain in it. Prompto didn't lie to him. He was really sorry.

The prince reached out and gently stroked Prompto's cheek. Whereupon the half-vampire closed his eyes and a single tears ran down his cheek.

“Duh, I'm also sorry that I threatened you with a sword. But how could you keep it from me, Prom? How could you not tell me that you are a vampire? Do you know how awful it feels to be lied to by someone you trust?"

Oh, the pain was clearly audible in Noctis’ voice as well and Prompto opened his eyes again. Even if Noctis didn't send the half-vampire away, he had still hurt him. Prompto looked at him with remorse and uncertainty.

"I can imagine. I-I'm really, really sorry, Noct. I-I was just so afraid that if you knew what I am y-you would hate me and... and I-I like you so much. It would have broken my heart if you'd cast me out."

It was so inappropriate, but Noctis felt his heart beat a little faster when Prompto said he liked him very much. That stupid ignorant heart. All that had happened hadn't diminished his love, had it?

Noctis bit his lip and looked at Prompto. It was up to Noctis how it would go on from now, wasn't it? The half-vampire had clearly chosen to stay by his side. He had chosen to let a trained hunter decide his fate. But what should Noctis do now...?

There was no way he could kill Prompto. He hadn't made it when he was angry and hurt; and he wouldn't make it after he calmed down. But Prompto remained a vampire...

For a moment Noctis felt an agonizing uncertainty, before the prince looked at Prompto again and before took a deep breath.

"I don't know what to do yet, Prom. I need to know the truth about you. The _whole_ truth. You promised you could explain everything. Now I need to hear that explanation."

The half-vampire seemed to be trembling a little, whereupon the prince pecked the tip of Prompto's nose with his fingertip and smiled encouragingly at him. Even if he hadn't made up his mind how to proceed, he didn't want Prompto to feel bad.

Now it was Prompto who took a deep breath before he was taking Noctis’ hand and squeezing it gently.

"A-All right, Noct. I'll tell you e-everything."

Prompto kept his word and really told Noctis everything and the prince couldn't put into words how much he was shocked by what the half-vampire had to tell him. Prompto told him about his creation. He told him that he was a clone of Ardyn's mate and that he was one of many clones, but that he was the only clone who had survived. He also told Noctis, that he still regarded Verstael as his father. Prompto explained, that he was immortal and had simply stayed with Ardyn and Verstael because otherwise he had no place in this world. The vampires did not see him as an equal and humans aged and died while he stayed the same forever.

There was a lot that Prompto told the prince and Noctis could hardly understand it all. He just stared at the half-vampire with his mouth open and when Prompto said that he was more than three hundred years old, Noctis choked on his own spit.

Pff and Gladio had made fun of him that he was always interested in the same type of person!

Noctis didn't interrupt Prompto while he was talking and if he was being honest, he didn't even know what to say about. The prince was completely speechless. Especially when he imagined how cruel it must be to be the only half-vampire in the whole world. Or how awful it must be to be a clone. The idea that a second Noctis might be walking around seemed completely absurd to Noctis. An older version of him and yet, the real Noctis? While he would be the copy forever? That was cruel! As if fate itself prevented Prompto from having his own identity.

Yeah, the prince had to admit that Prompto's story touched him very much. Very gently he squeezed the hand of the half-vampire and let him speak until he couldn't find any more words. Noctis would never have thought that Prompto could hide such a huge, terrible story behind his cheerful manner.

After the half-vampire had finished speaking, concern shone in those beautiful blue eyes. He seemed so eager for Noctis to answer him, but the prince really didn't know what to say. So they were silent for a few seconds.

"Noct, p-please say something ..."

Prompto whispered his request while Noctis bit his lip.

"I'm sorry you had such a shitty life dude."

Noctis whispered his answer just as softly and Prompto shook his head slightly.

"No, I-I don't mean that. I... do you h-hate me now?"

The half-vampire spoke his question so quietly that Noctis could hardly hear it, but he did hear the deep fear in this question. Prompto was really used to being rejected because of its nature, wasn't he?

A gentle smile crossed Noctis’ lips when he said in a warm voice:

"No. Duh, I told you a few hours ago that I love you. It doesn't go away that easily."

When he answered, the half-vampire's face showed pure surprise, before he said in a trembling voice:

"But ... but Noct. I'm a clone and ... and a vampire, kinda, and I attacked you and ..."

Prompto's voice trembled so much it hurt Noctis’ soul. Yes, they had to talk about everything that had happened. But hate? How could he hate such a cute, lovable person?

Noctis now thought he knew what he wanted to do. He saw the emotions on Prompto's face and he had heard his story. Prompto wasn't a monster. He wasn't a vicious vampire to fear. He was just Prompto.

The prince raised his head and kissed Prompto on the corner of his mouth. A loving, gentle kiss that silenced the half-vampire for a moment.

A gentle chuckle came from the prince's throat as he rested his head on the pillow again.

"...and you are still Prompto. I understand that now."

Noctis spoke his words with a smile, whereupon Prompto made a sound that sounded like a mixture of laughing and crying.

"But Noct..."

When Prompto wanted to contradict him again, Noctis pecked him gently in the side, which made the half-vampire laugh. It was nice to hear Prompto laugh a little after his eyes had just looked at Noctis with so much pain as if he could never laugh again.

“Okay, okay listen, Prom. The thing about: You're a clone; that's weird okay? But I kinda don’t care. I don't know this Verstael. I only know you. So to me you are not a copy of anyone. Even if the two of you look the same, I'm still sure that you are unique. You will always be unique to me. And that you attacked me... I attacked you too, duh. Also, I knew what would happen if I bleed in front of a hungry vampire. The most important thing is that you didn't kill me. You didn't kill me and you didn't run away when nobody stopped you. So let's say we both screwed up, okay?"

Noctis spoke his words with a smile but honesty. The prince meant every word he said, whereupon Prompto looked at him with such a relief. The half-vampire slid closer to Noctis again and snuggled up and this time the prince allowed it.

"Dude ..."

Noctis laughed delightedly when Prompto pronounced 'Dude' in such a romantic way as if he were trying to make a declaration of love. That's why he loved Prompto so much! Nobody but them would understand that.

“The only real problem is that you are a vampire. If my family finds out, I don't know if I can stop them from killing you. I would try, obviously, but I don't know if I could do it. So... what are we doing?"

Noctis spoke his words calmly but he felt the fear creep into his voice. The very idea that he couldn't prevent his family from abusing Prompto scared him.

This time it was Prompto who squeezed his hand to calm him down. As if he felt hope now, after realizing that Noctis was really ready to give him another chance.

“They won't find out. When I have enough blood to drink, I can live like a human, Noct. At least until they realize I'm not aging, but that would take a couple of years."

Noctis considered Prompto's words. A few years was a long time, at least for one human. Then they would have enough time to find out whether their life together would work out. They would find out if in a year from now they would still like each other as they did today and Noctis could see what it was like for Prompto to live as a half-vampire.

“Prom, if you do it more often, can you control your drinking? I mean, you said you don't need that much blood, right? So if you drank regularly, you wouldn't lose control like that again, would you?"

Prompto considered his question before giving Noctis a serious look. Noctis really appreciated the fact that Prompto thought about it seriously and didn't just give the answer Noctis wanted to hear.

"I think so. It was the first time I drank fresh blood, not from plastic bags, and I was starved. If I can take a few sips of blood every few days, it shouldn't happen again. But I'd have to try it before I can really say that it works. "

That was also what Noctis suspected. Then the solution to the blood problem was actually quite simple. A warm smile appeared on Noctis’ face.

"Then you can just drink from me. I don't mind losing a little blood and then there would be no evidence lying around like plastic bags full of blood."

The prince spoke his words with a grin, relieved that there was such a simple solution, but Prompto just grimaced.

"Noct, then you would be my blood bag..."

Noctis then snorted and gave Prompto a look.

"No, I wouldn't be your blood bag. I would be your ..."

Okay, but here the prince interrupted himself. He felt a burning blush on his cheeks. They hadn't even talked about it yet. What was he saying?

At his obvious embarrassment, Prompto had to grin too. He slid so close to Noctis that the tips of their noses almost touched on the pillow.

"Yeah? You would be mine...?"

Prompto teased him with his words, but Noctis took a deep breath while he made eye contact with the half-vampire again.

“Prom, seriously. Do you want to stay here with me? I can handle the fact that you are a half-vampire, but you would have to be able to handle the fact that you would have to hide and deny your nature from everyone but me. Is that okay for you? Do you even want that?"

Now it was Prompto, who wore a big grin on his lips.

"Duh, no question. I would like to try to call my father to tell him I'm still alive, but otherwise I can't think of anything better than staying here with you. I don't want to go back to Niflheim."

Noctis felt his heart flutter in his chest. He felt how those words caused an incredibly deep feeling of happiness throughout his body. Prompto wanted to stay with him. He really wanted to stay with him!

Then there was only one question left to ask.

Noctis cheeks were fiery red and his hands trembled a little, but then he asked with renewed courage:

"Prom, do you want to be my b-boyfriend? Official? I want to show the whole world that we are together because, you know, I love you."

Okay, Noctis mumbled a little. But that didn't matter. There was an expression of pure happiness on Prompto's face. A bright smile appeared on his lips before Prompto answered (almost squeaking):

"Noct, you have no idea how long I've been wanting a mate! Of course, I want to be your boyfriend!"

A beautiful laugh accompanied Prompto's words before the half-vampire raised his head and kissed Noctis. It was a long, deep kiss. Full of love and warmth. At that moment Noctis knew that they could do anything together. And who knew what would happen in the future. If they were together for a few years, Noctis might choose to stay with his love forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends, I am so grateful to you for accompanying me on this journey! Your comments have always given me joy and motivation to keep writing. Let me know if you like the ending of the story!  
> Thank you for everything! Your Liv.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LShadowcat)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The world of dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842502) by [Apega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apega/pseuds/Apega)




End file.
